1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector and a method for controlling the projector.
2. Related Art
Some of image projection projectors are provided with a slidable lens shutter capable of blocking a projection lens opening of an enclosure in order to protect the projection lens or temporarily stop image projection by blocking projected light (temporarily stopping image projection is called image mute function). There is, however, a concern that a user forgets to close the lens shutter after use of the projector and carries the projector with the projection lens unprotected.
JP-A-2012-93605 discloses a projector in which the power source of the projector is turned off in synchronization with the closure of a lens shutter. A projector of this type prevents a user from carrying the projector with the lens shutter unintentionally unclosed because closing the lens shutter is immediately followed by turning off the power source.
In the projector described in JP-A-2012-93605, however, the image mute function, which temporarily stops image projection, and the unclosed lens shutter prevention function, which prevents the user from forgetting to close the lens shutter at the time of power off, are not achieved simultaneously. Further, when open/close operation of the lens shutter is configured to synchronize with on/off action of the power source of the projector, accidental open/close operation of the lens shutter is disadvantageously followed by on/off action of the power source of the projector.